Safe and Sound
by fanficforyou
Summary: When Darcy runs away whilst visiting her dad Heath, it is up to the Braxtons, River Boys and the other Summer Bay residents to find her but even with everyone searching for her, will she be found and returned to her family safely? (One-shot)


**Safe and Sound**

**Hi guys! This is just a one-shot mainly focusing on Darcy and what happens when she runs away and how everyone gets involved in helping Heath find his daughter**

**H20xSpelboundfanx**** came up with the basic idea (Darcy runs away and everyone – including the River Boys – helps look for her) and shared this idea with me and because this storyline wouldn't fit in my fanfic **_**Life as a Braxton**_**, I decided to make it into a one-shot because I just loved Heath and Darcy's relationship and I hate the fact that they aren't on the show anymore**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Home and Away**

**Please check out my other fanfics – **_**Life as a Braxton**_**, **_**A Twist of Fate**_** and **_**Didn't Get to Say Goodbye**_

**I really hope that you enjoy this one-shot and please remember to leave a review with your thoughts!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__**When Darcy runs away whilst visiting her dad Heath, it is up to the Braxtons, River Boys and the other Summer Bay residents to find her but even with everyone searching for her, will she be found and returned to her family safely? (One-shot)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Heath POV<strong>

I set off Saturday morning with Bianca to go and pick Darcy up from Connie's – she was letting me have her for the whole weekend. We went really early so that we could spend as much time with her as possible.

I hated the way Connie called the shots on when I could see her and the fact that I had to ask to see my own daughter but I suppose it's better than nothing. Darcy meant the world to me and even seeing her once or twice a week was worth it.

I parked outside Connie's house and knocked on the front door with Bianca by my side. Immediately the door flung open and Darcy launched herself into my arms. Laughing, I steadied myself as I held her close to me.

"Someone's happy to see me," I commented as I released her from my grip.

"Hey Bianca," Darcy greeted as Bianca pulled her into a hug, "Hey kiddo!"

Connie appeared and sternly said to Darcy, "What have I told you about answering the door?"

"Sorry Gran," Darcy apologised meekly.

Connie looked at me as if it was my fault or as if she was expecting me to say something so I softly told Darcy, "Yeah, you shouldn't answer the door Darce, remember that for next time," as I ruffled her hair to show that I wasn't telling her off in the same manner as Connie.

"Get off my hair Dad," she shrieked.

"Oh you don't like that?" I teased as I continued playfully.

I suddenly realised that we were still on the doorstep and Connie was still there, watching us.

"Connie, how are you?" Bianca said, in an attempt to ease the tension.

"I'm fine thank you," Connie replied, without even having the common courtesy to ask Bianca the same question.`

"Darce, go get your bag," I told her. She ran back inside and I could hear her running up the stairs from where we were stood.

Connie looked back to make sure that Darcy wasn't in hearing range and said, "I want her back on time this time or I'll have to stop you from having her next week."

I refrained from shouting at her in protest – we were only half an hour late last time and Connie gave me a whole lecture, I mean I should be able to spend as much time with Darcy and no-one should tell me when I have to bring her back. And again, she's putting limits on my time with Darcy and saying she won't let me see her!

"Don't worry we'll be back on time tomorrow won't we Grommet?" I said as Darcy reappeared with her backpack.

"Yep," Darcy replied enthusiastically as I put my arm around her protectively, "Bye Gran!"

"Bye love," Connie said as she gave her grand-daughter a kiss.

"Bye Connie," Bianca said politely and Connie just acknowledged this with a nod.

The three of us made our way back to the car and I said, "So Darce, what do you wanna do this weekend?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person**

"Guess who's here?" Heath shouted as he entered the share house with Darcy after dropping Bianca off to Irene's where Irene, Bianca, April, Leah, Marilyn and Roo were having a 'girl's day' whatever that meant.

"Geez mate, no need to shout," Brax said – it was obvious he had just woken up.

"Hey Darce," Casey greeted as he gave her a hug.

"What am I, invisible?" Heath joked.

She moved along to Brax who hugged her from the side and said, "You're getting big aren't you kiddo?"

"Hey Darcy, you okay?" Ricky asked.

"Fine thanks," Darcy beamed, "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks," Ricky replied with a smile, "Love your hair!"

"Thanks, I asked Gran to do it especially!" Darcy responded.

Just then, Phoebe and Kyle walked in from their bedroom.

"Hey Darcy," Kyle and Phoebe said simultaneously as they spotted the young girl.

Darcy completely ignored Phoebe, who had shown Darcy on previous visits just how much she disliked kids, and said to Kyle, "Can I play video games with you and Uncle Casey again?"

"Course, just prepare to lose," Kyle teased as he tickled his niece who laughed in response.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Heath added.

"Uncle Brax says he's too old to be playing video games and that he's got more important things to do didn't you Uncle Brax?" Darcy said, even though she knew who her dad preferred to.

"Yeah I did - she's a smart kid Heath; she obviously doesn't get it from you!" Brax replied as he walked over to the fridge.

"Oi," Heath protested.

"I told you to buy more milk," Brax said as he closed the fringe with a sigh.

"Sorry," Heath apologised with no remorse to his brother and he turned back to his daughter, "I meant me!"

"I know," Darcy giggled, "I was only joking dad!"

Grinning, Heath said, "You hang out here for a bit, I'll put your stuff next door and go buy Uncle Brax some milk!"

Heath had taken Darcy to the diner for a milkshake after spending an hour on the beach.

Darcy pleaded, "Can I stay with you now dad, all the time? I don't want to go back to Gran's tomorrow."

Heath sighed, "Sorry Darce you know how it is - you've got to go back to your Gran's."

Darcy looked crestfallen - Heath hated to let her down like this. He wanted Darcy to stay with him too but it just wasn't an option – especially with the way Connie had been acting recently.

"Dad, please! I promise I'll be good!"

"I know you will but you can't."

"Please Dad, I could stay with you all the time and then Gran could see me on the weekend, like how I see you on the weekend now!"

"Darcy!" Heath snapped, "I've told you, it's not up to me, you have to go back to your Gran's!"

Realising that he had raised his voice Heath relented and said, "I'm sorry Darce but that's just how it is, okay? But we can still have a good time on weekends, yeah?"

Darcy just nodded and she looked down.

"Finish your milkshake eh," Heath suggested as he kissed the top of his daughters head.

It killed him to see her so upset. He had grown up with his family – his brothers and the River Boys – and he wanted Darcy to grow up with the rest of her family around her just like he did.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Darcy POV <strong>

I finished the homework that Gran had made me bring and I noticed that dad still wasn't back. He had gone next door because he was on the phone, something to do with the gym, and he didn't want to disturb me. We were going to go to get some lunch after he had finished on the phone.

I thought back to our talk in the Diner earlier - I'd rather stay with dad than Gran because it was more fun – Uncle Brax, Kyle and Casey were here and so were dad and Bianca, but dad doesn't want me to stay with him all the time, only at weekends.

I love my Gran but I would prefer to stay with dad, but he said that I couldn't stay with him, so why would he want me now? It would just be easier if I wasn't here.

I checked the cupboards and took a packet of crisps and a bottle of lemonade and put them in my backpack along with the things that were already in there when I had packed my bag at Gran's.

I switched my phone off and put it in my pocket. Then, making sure that I was quiet, I left dads flat and I headed off in no particular direction – I was just going to keep walking.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Heath POV<strong>

I hung up on Indi, who just wanted to know how everything was going with the gym. I had reassured her that everything was fine, she had only been gone a month and she was already worrying, I see her point though – leaving two Braxtons in charge of a gym wasn't exactly a predictable decision, but it was the right one. I think it has made me more responsible and saying that I'm co-managing the gym with Casey makes me look better in front of Connie.

As I walked into my flat, I said, "You hungry Darce? Shall we go get some lunch now?"

But Darcy wasn't at the table, where I had left her. Her homework was still on the table, with the pen next to it.

"Darcy," I called as I checked the bathroom but it was empty.

I shouted her name again as I checked the share house as well but there was no sign of her anywhere.

I got my phone out of my pocket and rang her - straight to voicemail.

Looking around I noticed that her backpack wasn't on the couch where she had left it. I knew she was upset before about not being able to stay with here all the time but she wouldn't. Would she? She must've known that she couldn't just run away from her problems.

Forcing myself to calm down, I concluded that she couldn't have gone far – I had only been on the phone for about ten minutes.

I made my way next door to John's house and John was just walking out of the front door.

"Heath," he acknowledged with a nod.

"Palmer," I replied, "You haven't seen Darce have you?"

"No I haven't mate," as he looked at me with concern, "Everything alright?"

"I don't know," I said as I raked my hand through my hair, "She was in the flat doing some work and I was only on the phone for about ten-fifteen minutes and she's gone and her bag's not there either."

"I'll keep an eye out mate," John promised, "And I'm heading to work now, I'll have a look around for you."

"Thanks," I said before getting the car keys from the flat.

After driving around the immediate area, I checked the beach, the diner, surf club and Angelo's but there was still no sign of her and she still wasn't picking up her phone. Everyone had promised to let me know if they saw her.

Casey got Spencer to cover for him at the gym and Brax and Kyle got Ricky and Phoebe to cover for them so they could help me look around for her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bianca POV<strong>

I was watching a movie with Leah, April, Irene, Roo and Marilyn when my phone rang – Heath.

I reached out to pick it up when Leah said, "I thought this was meant to be a girls day?"

"I'm sure Heath will be fine on his own for a few hours," April chipped in.

"Yeah, c'mon darl, they're right," Irene added.

I listened to them and let the phone keep ringing. Just as I turned my attention back to the movie, it rang again.

"Sorry guys, it might be important," I said as I stood up to answer the phone.

Heath was a mess on the other line as he explained to me what had happened with Darcy. He said she hadn't been missing for long so that meant that, hopefully, we would find her soon.

"Calm down Heath, where are you?" I asked calmly, even though I was concerned about Darcy.

"Okay, I'll meet you there – just give me ten minutes," I promised as I hung up.

They all looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"It's Darcy, she's run away," I explained as I grabbed my bag.

"Bianca – aren't you forgetting something?" April said.

She must have noticed my confusion because she continued, "Your face."

Pausing to look in the mirror, I remembered my face mask.

"Thanks April," I said as I rushed to the bathroom.

Minutes later, I was out the door as the rest of them told me to let them know if there was any news.

* * *

><p><span><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person**

"Where could she be?" Heath groaned in frustration. It had been hours and they still hadn't found her. Most of Summer Bay was out looking for her, the girls' day had been interrupted and they were all helping to look for Darcy.

He was now sat in Angelo's waiting for Brax.

"We'll find her babe, don't worry," Bianca reassured, as she rubbed Heath's arm. Even though Darcy wasn't her daughter, Bianca loved her and treated her like one.

Ricky, who was on the other side of the bar, said, "I've nearly finished here so I can go back home just in case she goes back there."

"Yeah, and Phoebe's covering for us here so if she comes here, we'll know," Kyle added.

"Yeah good idea," Bianca agreed.

"Have you asked Connie?" Casey asked his brother.

"Are you stupid Case?" Heath snapped, "If she finds out that Darcy ran away when she was with me, she'd never let me see her again!"

Sighing Heath put his hands on the back of his neck and said, "Sorry mate, I didn't mean to take it out on you. If Darce had gone there then Connie would have called me to complain about me being an irresponsible parent – which I probably am seeing as I can't even do this right!"

"Heath, anyone can see how much you love Darcy and it's not your fault that she's gone so don't beat yourself up about it, we've just got to concentrate on finding her," Casey reassured his older brother.

"Heath," Alf said as he entered Angelo's, interrupting Heath's thoughts, "I'm just about to head out with the search team, everyone's looking for her – we'll find her mate."

"Thanks," Heath nodded before Alf left.

Brax hung up the phone and added, "I've just spoken to the boys. Some of them are staying in Mangrove River to look around there and the others are coming over here to help us."

* * *

><p><span><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person**

The River Boys were searching in groups of three – Brody, Sam and Ben were looking around Mangrove River. They had checked the park and her school but there was no sign of her.

"Brax," Sam answered his phone.

"Nah, we haven't, yeah we'll keep looking – we're gonna head up Wilson's beach now, let us know if you find her yeah," Sam said as he answered Brax's questions before hanging up.

Shaking his head at the other two River Boys, indicating that there was no news, they continued their search.

Brax had asked for their help and they were all willing to help. Whenever any of them needed help, they knew they could rely on the rest of the boys.

Even though Brax wasn't the leader any more, they all still respected him because he had always looked out for them, made them feel like they belonged and even though the River Boys weren't blood-related; they were a family – Blood and Sand.

He had warned them not to let Connie know they were looking for Darcy. All the boys knew about Heath's difficult relationship with Darcy's grandmother but they also knew how much he cared about his daughter. They had seen how different he was when he was with her – they could see the love in his eyes.

They all valued family and they knew how hard it must be for Heath losing his kid like that and for everything that Brax and Heath had done for them, helping to look for Darcy was the least they could do and they knew that if the roles were reversed, they would do the exact same.

They all held the same hope that they would find Darcy.

All the residents of Summer Bay were feeling the same – they hoped to find the young girl soon. Most of them had known Heath before he had found out that Darcy was his daughter and they had witnessed the transformation, from a River Boy to a doting dad.

No-one could deny Heath loved Darcy and anyone could see that he would do anything for her. When they started the search, they could see how defeated Heath looked and those who were parents knew that losing your child was the worst thing that could happen – and not knowing if they were okay was even worse.

Ricky was anxiously waiting at the share house. She wanted to be out, doing something to help find her, but she knew that someone had to stay back just in case. Also, it was easier if she stayed back because she didn't want some of them waiting for her to finish her shift when they could be out looking for Darcy.

Phoebe was working in Angelo's, her mind not really on her work, causing her to mix up a few orders. She didn't get on well with Darcy, everyone knew that, but she didn't want anything to happen to the young girl. She just hoped that she would be found soon.

Even Colleen, who wasn't exactly Heath's number one fan, was asking those who came into the Diner if they had seen her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Darcy POV<strong>

I had been walking for hours it seemed. I had stopped every now and then to get my breath back but then I just carried on walking, I didn't know where I was going though, I just carried on.

I stopped again because I got tired and I looked around to take in my surroundings and it was all the same, just plants, trees and the open road.

It finally hit me that I was lost, I had no idea where I was, and I had never felt so scared. Maybe I should try to get back home, I decided, but I was too tired to take another step and I didn't know how I would get back – I hadn't been keeping track of where I was going.

I sat down at the edge of the road and opened my backpack – I had already had the packet of crisps at the start of the journey, seeing as I had missed lunch, and the lemonade bottle was practically empty, I put the bottle to my mouth and finished the last few drops.

I took my phone out of my pocket and I switched it back on – 54 missed calls and 27 messages showed up on my screen and I also noticed that my phone's battery was very low.

My lock screen was a picture of me and dad on the beach, he had his arm around me and he was pulling a funny face. In that moment, I realised that there was only one person that I wanted right now and that was my dad.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Heath POV<strong>

I was with Brax and Bianca, driving around trying to find Darcy but we hadn't had any luck. She seemed to have just disappeared.

Maybe it was time for me to tell Connie what had happened – I mean she did deserve to know and it wasn't as if we had got any closer to finding her.

But just as I got out my phone, it started vibrating and the picture of me and Darcy lit up the screen.

"It's Darcy," I exclaimed.

"Well answer it then," Brax instructed as he glanced at me before turning his attention back to the road. Bianca leaned forward from the back seat in order to listen in on the conversation.

I quickly put the phone on loudspeaker and said, "Darcy!"

"Dad," she exclaimed. It was a relief to hear her voice – so many things had been going through my head and I was just glad that she was okay enough to be talking to me.

"I'm sorry dad," she continued before she burst into tears. My little girl was crying and I couldn't be there with her, to comfort her. I could imagine the tears falling down her face and it pained me to think of her like that.

"Listen to me Darce, you've got nothing to be sorry for okay," I reassured her, "Where are you?"

"I… I don't know," she sniffed.

"Please come and get me dad."

"I will Darce," I promised, "But I need to know where you are."

"I don't know," she repeated and she sounded as if she was going to start crying again.

Bianca intervened, "Darcy, what can you see?"

"Umm…," she started, "There's some trees and stuff on one side and then there's the road of the other side. I was walking right next to the road."

"Okay, and is the road busy?" Bianca continued, in a calm voice.

"No, I haven't seen any cars."

"So where are you now? Are you still on the side of the road or further in with the trees?"

"I'm on the road."

"Which way were you heading when you left?" Bianca asked only to be greeted with a silence.

"Darcy," Heath prompted when there was no reply, "Darce!"

Darcy had hung up. Heath quickly redialled her number but it went straight to voicemail and he told Brax and Bianca.

Bianca took out her phone and rang the others involved in the search party and enlightened them about Darcy's vague location.

"Don't worry mate, she might have had no signal or her battery might've gone" Brax said, "We'll find her," as he sped up.

But what if it wasn't her battery? What if she was hurt or something happened? I didn't know if she had taken anything to eat or drink and she had been missing for most of the day and it was really hot today as well. The last thing she had was her milkshake; she didn't even have any lunch. I really hoped that we would find her soon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>3<strong>**r****d**** Person  
><strong>

"Alright Bianca, keep us posted, thanks," Kyle said as he hung up.

"Well," Casey leaned from the back seat and looked expectantly at his brother, hoping for good news.

"Darcy rang Heath and she didn't know where she was – just that there were a lot of trees and just an empty road."

"A lot of trees and a road– that could be anywhere," Casey exclaimed.

"Don't shoot the messenger," Kyle said, putting his hands up, "Apparently the phone turned off before she could say anything else."

Casey sat back and then he jumped forward again, as if he had an idea.

"Nate," Casey instructed the driver, "Can you head out to the bush? The road's fairly straight and it's not busy – it would've been easy for Darcy to follow."

Nate nodded and followed Casey's directions, since he didn't know the area that well.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kyle POV<strong>

"Darcy!" I called when Casey and I leapt out of the car as Nate came to a halt at our destination. "Darcy!"

I ran up the road and Casey ran down shouting her name. When there was no reply, we met back in the middle.

"We should split up," Casey suggested, "There's a lot of ground to cover – Nate could keep driving and we could go on foot."

"Nah, I think we should all keep driving," Kyle suggested, "Bianca said that she was at the side of the road so we'd see her if we drove by. Besides, it's getting dark.."

The others agreed and we got back into the car.

I ran my hand through my hair. I hated the idea of my niece being out here by herself, especially since it was starting to get dark and a little chilly – we didn't even know what Darcy had taken with her in her bag, apart from her phone. Did she have a jumper to keep her warm, some water to keep hydrated or some food to keep her going?

I hadn't known her for long, but she was family and I really hoped that she was okay.

"NATE STOP!" Casey cried causing me to snap out of my thoughts and Nate to stop the car suddenly.

Casey ran out of the car and then I noticed Darcy's bag and a glimpse of her trainers close to where Nate had stopped.

I grabbed the backpack we had brought with us and ran after Casey with Nate close behind.

A flood of relief filled my body as well as a little dread – we had found her but in what condition?

"DARCY!" Casey called to get her attention. Her head was in her hands and then when she heard Casey, her little face turn towards us and then it lit up when she saw us running towards her.

Casey reached her first and engulfed her in a big hug as he said, "You scared us there squirt."

When I got there, I said, "You know there are easier ways to get out of a match against me and Case – you could have just said you were scared you were gonna lose," as I hugged her as well and she let out a small laugh before coughing.

"Do you… do you have any water?" She asked her voice crackly and weak.

I quickly opened the backpack and took out the bottle of water we had packed.

"There you go," I said as I handed it over, "Don't drink it all at once though, take little sips otherwise you'll make yourself sick."

By this time, Nate had reached us and he bent down and asked, "Okay Darcy, how are you feeling?"

"My head and throat hurt, I feel dizzy and I'm really cold," she said.

Taking off my jacket, I put it on her shoulders and she smiled at me, grateful for the warmth it provided.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Nate asked.

"I had some crisps and lemonade, but that was ages ago," she replied.

Casey and I moved out of the way to give Nate access. Whilst Nate asked her a few more questions and gave her something to raise her energy levels, Casey rang Heath to let him know the good news.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Casey POV<strong>

"Heath," I greeted in an upbeat voice, "We found her!"

"What? Is she okay? Where was she?" I could hear the relief and worry in his voice. I knew how today had affected him and I was glad that I was the one to let him know that we'd found her.

"The bush – and yeah she seems fine, just a bit tired, Nate's talking to her now, we'll be heading back home soon," I informed him.

"Thanks Case, we'll see you at home then, I'll let everyone else know," Heath said before hanging up.

Turning back, Nate said, "I say we get you home Darcy and get some food down you."

"You okay to get up?" I asked as I picked up her backpack along with the one we brought with us.

Nodding, Darcy rose unsteadily and would've fallen if Kyle and I hadn't instinctively reached out for her.

"Maybe I should carry you instead," Kyle suggested as he took her in my arms and walked back to the car and placing her in the backseat next to me.

As we drove home, she whispered to me, "Is dad angry?"

Putting my arm around my young niece, I said, "He's not angry, just worried – we all were."

"I'm really sorry Uncle Case," she apologised.

"I know you are," I reassured her as I kissed the top of her head and she leaned into me.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Heath POV <strong>

I paced up and down the room, waiting for them to return with Darcy. The boys, Bianca and Phoebe were here as well. Alf and everyone else had just left, after I had thanked them for all of their help and they said they were just glad that Darcy had been found.

"Darcy!" I exclaimed as Casey carried her in. He set her down before I took her into my arms and held her close to my chest. She was here, in my arms, and she was okay – that's all that mattered.

"I'm so sorry dad, I shouldn't have gone and then my battery died and I was so scared," she sobbed into my chest.

Wiping her tears with my thumb, I softly said, "Hey, all that matters is that you're okay and you know never to run off like that again."

"I know dad, I promise, I just wanted to stay with you!"

"I know you did, but running away isn't the answer yeah."

She simply nodded.

"I love you kiddo, don't you ever forget that," I told her.

"I love you too dad, I love you too."

Kyle put her bag down near the couch before putting his arm around Phoebe and Nate told me that she was dehydrated, hungry and tired but apart from that she was fine. He just recommended giving her some food and making sure she got plenty of rest.

"Thanks doc," I said, really grateful for his help.

"Glad I could help," he smiled modestly before leaving.

"And thanks to all of you," I addressed the room, "I really appreciate it."

"No worries mate," the boys said in unison. Even though I wasn't technically part of the River Boys anymore, I knew I could reply on them.

Just then, Brax entered with an armload of pizzas with Ricky behind him.

"You guys must be hungry - dig in!" Brax declared before resting a gentle hand on Darcy's shoulder.

"Go on Grommet, you better get a slice now, these guys eat like there's no tomorrow," I joked earning a small giggle from my daughter.

"You can talk Heath!" Brody retorted.

We all sat around, eating and joking. I sat with Darcy right next to me. I was just relieved that we had found her - safe and sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Please review – would love to hear your thoughts on it!**

**What do you think about the cover image? **

**Any comments or questions - just let me know!**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
